Candour
by Phylindan
Summary: Kecemburuan dalam sebuah hubungan adalah hal biasa. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi dalam hubungan seorang Shizuo dan Izaya?/Shizaya/RnR Please..


**Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

rated : T

Warning: a little bit of OOC, Shizaya in relationship, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Suatu sore yang cerah dimana seorang informan kelas atas bernama Izaya Orihara dikejar oleh seorang penagih hutang berpakaian ala bartender yang dijuluki laki-laki terkuat di Ikebukuro;Ishizuo Heiwajima. Bukan, bukan uang yang dia tagih melainkan nyawa. Tak lain nyawa sang informan dengan mata rubinya dan selalu memakai jaket hoodie berbulu itu.<p>

Tetapi itu dahulu. Bertahun-tahun lalu semenjak mereka berada di akademi dengan kata-kata 'Aku membencimu' dan benda-benda tak lazim seperti mesin minuman, tong sampah besar sampai rambu-rambu di tepi jalan melayang oleh si Pirang; Shizuo. Membuat Ikebukuro menegangkan.

Sampai beberapa bulan lalu ketika suatu malam di sebuah bangku taman yang redup oleh cahaya bulan. Sebuah ciuman terjadi diantara semenjak itu pula kata-kata dan benda-benda apapun yang terlontar selama bertahun-tahun ke belakang berubah makna dari 'Aku membencimu' menjadi 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Permainan anjing dan kucing akhirnya berakhir. Kini untaian cinta akan mereka rajut.

~.~.~

Pemuda bermata rubi yang tak lain adalah Izaya masih berkutat dengan sarapannya di sebuah sofa di apartemen Shizuo. Semenjak hubungannya dengan Shizuo, Izaya sering menginap di apartemen Shizuo begitu pun sebaliknya. Meski harus ke Shinjuku-apartemen Izaya itu tak membuat mereka kewalahan.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Izaya merapikan dirinya dan bersiap untuk kembali menangani pekerjaannya sebagai informan di Shinjuku. Sedangkan Shizuo sudah sejak pukul 8 pagi tadi mendahului Izaya untuk bekerja.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi ke Shinjuku, Izaya berjalan-jalan sebentar di Ikebukuro dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan persediaan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin tempat apartemennya sendiri. seketika itu pun izaya mengunjungi 7-eleven terdekat untuk membeli beberapa minuman dan camilan untuk mengisi lemari pendinginnya itu.

Dengan menjinjing hasil belanja, Izaya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan berniat untuk naik kendaraan umum. Tetapi, sesuatu menarik perhatian kedua mata rubinya. Setelah yakin dengan objek yang ia lihat, Izaya terkejut. Ia pun segera menyingkir dan bersembunyi di samping bangunan besar. Izaya saat itu juga merasakan dadanya panas dan nafasnya tidak, ia melihat kekasihnya bersama wanita lain di depan sebuah kafe. Dalam pandangan Izaya, disana terdapat sebuah mobil sport hitam mewah dengan di sisi kanan berdiri seorang lelaki yang diketahui Izaya bernama Tom Tanaka yang merupakan atasan Shizuo dan di sisi kiri terlihat Shizuo dan seorang wanita sedang... ingin berciuman?

Entahlah Izaya tidak begitu memperhatikannya tetapi yang pasti fokusnya memperlihatkan bahwa lelaki pirang itu adalah Shizuo.

Gerakan baru terpantau oleh Izaya. Wanita di depan Shizuo mengatakan sesuatu terlihat dari gerak bibirnya. Wanita itu lalu mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Shizuo dengan menjinjitkan kedua kakinya dan...

Izaya tak mampu memperhatikannya lagi. Ia berbalik dan menghela nafas dengan berat. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dan menampakkan seringaian paksa tak seperti yang ia tunjukkan biasanya. Dengan setengah berlari Izaya meninggalkan tempat dimana ia tadi bersembunyi dan menjauh secepat dan sejauh mungkin. Izaya tak mau kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu yang konyol ketikan ia bekerja hari ini.

"Shizu-chan..."

Malam ini Shizuo pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Pukul 7 ia sudah berada di apartemennya. Shizuo langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol susu dari dalam lemari pendingin dan meminumnya langsung sampai habis.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shizuo merasa kesepian ketika sepulang dia bekerja atau bangun di pagi hari tak ada yang menyambutnya atau menemaninya.

Meski itu adalah hal paling biasa dan biasanya shizuo memang menjalankannya sendiri. terlebih, ada seseorang pemilik hatinya kini.

tuut... tuut...

Terdengar suara sambungan telepon yang tak diangkat. Shizuo sebenarnya telah menghubungi Izaya sejak siang tadi. Tetapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali dan itu membuat Shizuo kesal. Bukan, ia tak mau dibilang mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan segenap kekesalannya, Shizuo beranjak meninggalkan apartemennya dan menuju tempat dimana Izaya pasti akan pulang hari ini. Apartemennya di Shinjuku.

"Sial. Kemana kau, Flea."

~.~.~

Jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Shizuo menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Itu berarti sudah tiga jam lebih Shizuo menunggu. Apartemen Izaya kosong dan Shizuo kini menunggunya di depan gedung apartemen tersebut. entah sudah berapa batang _cancer stick_ yang berhasil Shizuo hisap. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah ini hampir tengah malam dan Izaya belum terlihat rambutnya sekalipun.

"Sial sial. Awas saja kau, Flea." Shizuo menggerutu tak henti-henti. Ditambah ketika ia merogoh saku celananya tak sebatang rokok pun tersisa.

Sesaat Shizuo terpikir untuk mencari sebuah minimarket. Tetapi belum selangkah pun niatnya itu dilakukan, sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru metalik berhenti di hadapan Shizuo.

Dalam pandangan Shizuo melalui kaca depan mobil tersebut, disana terlihat... Izaya. Ya, Izaya dengan tawa renyah yang manis terhadap laki-laki di sebelahnya yang berambut pirang yang juga tersenyum padanya. Satu yang pasti, pemandangan itu membuat Shizuo marah. Marah sekali.

Beberapa detik kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Shizuo menghampiri mobil tersebut dengan langkah cepat dan membuka pintu tempat Izaya duduk dengan kasar juga menariknya keluar.

"Kau!"

* * *

><p><span>To Be Continued<span>

* * *

><p>AN halo! salam kenal semua, ini fic pertama saya disini. maaf kalau OOC, dari dulu saya paling gak bisa buat karakter se-IC mungkin T_T yah namanya juga fanfic, iya 'kan? /maksa

**review** please :3


End file.
